Las cosas de el y ella
by Juvia.D.Portgas
Summary: Rina es chica elegante y distinguida de clase media , ama que la admiren y ovacionen , pero al llegar al nuevo instituto se da cuenta que hay un chico que le hace la competencia y promete odiarlo y vencerlo en lo que sea , pero lo que rina no sabe es que ese chico que tanto odia esta perdidamente enamorado de ella y ese es Ace Portgas (Rina solo queria decirte que me gustas... Ah¡)
1. Prologo

Holaaaaa :D he empesado un fanfic y me gustaría que cuando termina este prologo me dijeran su opinión ya :D

( one piece no me pertenece le pertenece al idiota de Oda )

Lol : normal

_**Lol : dialogo**_

_Lol : (pensamientos )_

**La Situación de ella **

Una chica de no mas 17 años iba caminando bastante molesta por los pasillos de su escuela , tenía el cabello rojizo , largo hasta la cintura , tenia una piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos color violeta tan claros pero hasta podían parecer perlas , iba vestida con su uniforme , una chaqueta color negra , abajo llevaba una blusa color blanca con una corbata color azul y una falda cuadrille azul con amarillo que la hacían lucir sus largas piernas . Su nombre era Rina Akagani .

Eran las 10 de la mañana, hace tan 5 minutos habían puesto los resultados de los exámenes de vuelta de vacaciones, Rina estaba cursando su penúltimo año de secundaria y ella era una de las mejores de la clases y lo sabía , todos la admiran por lo elegante e inteligente que era, no había nadie como ella , y eso le encantaba amaba como la gente la admiraba y creía que ella era la mejor , simplemente encontraba que esa era la mejor sensación del mundo , para eso ella debia ser la mejor en todo el ámbito académico, mejores calificaciones en los exámenes y una apariencia de chica reservada pero brillante y elegante , por lo que el dia de los resultados de los exámenes de vuelta de vacaciones , ella que Tenia que si o si sacar la nota más alta y ella estaba segura de si misma por que simplemente ella era la mejor , pero al llegar al lugar donde estaban los resultados , todos los estaban a su alrededor murmuraban cosas sobre ella , a lo que rina no podía entender esa actitud asi que simplemente al ver esos resultados su cara se deformo no lo ponía creerlo que veía eso era posible ?,ella rina Akagani Había quedado en segundo lugar , el primer lugar se lo había quitado el chico de su clase, en ese momento los pensamientos de rina era simplemente como matar a ese chico . Al percatarse que todos la miraban ella simplemente respiro profundamente y simplemente se dio vuelta vio a todos los que estaban la estaban mirando a su alrededor y les dio una hermosa sonrisa , lo que hiso que chicos y chicas suspiraran y tuvieran ojos de corazón .

De pronto Rina vio a alguien acercarse y todos los chicas y chicos que la veían babosos , se habían ido a ver a esa persona que se acercaba lentamente a ver los resultados del examen , todos los jóvenes a su alrededor lo felicitaban y las chicas suspiraban mientras pasaban , rina pudo darse cuenta de quien era . Era el chico que había obtenido el primer lugar o mejor dicho el chico que le robo el primer lugar a rina , supuso que ya le habían dicho su resultado y al saber debió haber venido hasta aquí , por lo que se veía el chico se veía cansado por lo que rina asumió que había venido corriendo hasta ese lugar , el chico se acerco hasta donde estaban los resultados y al verlos una gran sonrisa envolvió su rostro y rápidamente miro a Rina que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa

**Chico : Veo que he quedado primero en realidad no puedo creer esto no puedo creer que te haya vencido en los exámenes realmente es un honor Akanagi – san , espero que para los próximos exámenes sigamos así de parejos ** el chico la miro sonrojado al ver que la chica lo miraba fijamente , Rina después de haber escuchado lo que le dijo al chico solamente pensó

_( Rina :prometo que para los próximos exámenes serás tu el que quede en segundo lugar y asi no volveré a tener esta humillación maldición¡se cree tan perfecto que no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor simplemente no lo puedo creer y más me felicita con esa mirada de superioridad que se creer ese idiota ¡)_

**Rina : si es cierto en verdad me gustaría , pero no tienes que avergonzarte hiciste un gran trabajo y fue recompensando en tener el primer lugar así animo ¡** Rina después de decir eso lo miro con una sonrisa a lo que el chico solo pudo sonrojarse

**Chico : Ahh en serio pues muchas gracias Akanagi-san , en verdad estoy sorprendido pero me alegra que tu y yo , fuéramos primer y segundo lugar , en realidad eso me hace muy feliz ** el chico al terminar miro a Rina con una gran sonrisa que todas las chicas a su alrededor estaban rojas y con corazones en los ojos

**Rina : ehh ? me alegra mucho , pero si me disculpas debo irme ya que vi los resultados volveré al salón a repasar un poco la clases siguiente nos vemos después **después de caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela , con una cara de semblante pacifico y cara se transformo en la de una demonio con sed de venganza , y se fue sumergida en sus pensamientos

_(Rina : no lo puedo creer este tipo es idiota o que ¿? Estaba feliz que tuve el segundo lugar no lo puede creer ¡ DIABLOS CUANTO LO ODIO ya verás ACE PORTGAS YA VERAS ¡ sabrás quien es Akagani Rinaaaa ¡ )_

_**Este es el fic espero que les guste me dicen su opinión por favor :D Adios y buenas noches pido disculpas de antemano por las faltas te ortografías soy nueva en esto xD denme una oportunidad **_


	2. el chico que odio y padre despreocupado

Holaaaa lectores del este fic , primero que nada Feliz Navidad :D , espero que la hayan pasado super ultramega bn y respecto a las reviews MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡ fueron dos pero me gustaron mucho

-Dan-Fanfic : Gracias por el comentario me gusto que te haya gustado este Prologo y tranquilan Rina podrá con lo que sea, el tiene que tener cuidado es Ace por que tendrá varios enemigos que querrán lo mismo que el Conquistar a Rina además , Rina odia a Ace con todo su ser xD

-XxSaorixX: Muchas gracias por tus consejos xD lo se se nota que soy primeriza pero pondré en práctica tus consejos :D y además la practica hace al maestro

Si mas demora el primer capitulo del fic :D

(one piece no me pertenece le pertenece al estúpido de oda )

-Lol: normal

-_**Lol : Dialogo **_

_- lol : (pensamientos )_

_**Las cosas de el y ella **_

_**1.- **__**Un chico que odio y un padre despreocupado**_

-Después de ese encuentro con Ace, Rina volvió al salón de clases, estaba muy molesta que simplemente se puso a estudiar cuando volvió al salón, esa humillación había sido su tope no iba a dejar que alguien como Ace Portgas la venciera aunque no tenga que dormir en un buen tiempo para estudiar lo haría, todo esto con el fin de vencer a Ace la persona que ella mas odiaba en el mundo. Ya al sonar el timbre cada alumno volvió al su salón, hay Rina vio de nuevo a su rival y simplemente le hervía la sangre de tan solo verlo , Así que espero que llegara luego el maestro para comenzar la clase, ya que no quería escuchar los halagos de sus compañeros que iban dirigidos a Ace y no a ella .

-Cuando el profesor llego al salón todos guardaron silencio, cuando el maestro empezó la clase Rina sintió el tiempo pasar muy rápido que ya al darse cuenta ya era la hora de salida, Rina simplemente se alegro que su día pasara así de rápido, no estaba de mucho ánimo para estar en la escuela , sobre todo al enterarse que era una perdedora de segunda categoría, Rina y empezó a guardar las cosas en su mochila y suspirar de que nada servirá en lamentarse solo debía matarse aun mas estudiando y conseguiría la humillación de su némesis Ace Portgas , Rina al pensar en sus planes maléficos se le hiso una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, y tomo dirección hacia su casa, al llegar casi a la salida del instituto se da cuenta que había mucha gente en ese lugar en especial mujeres con corazón en los ojos, esperando que una estrella de rock saliera o algo así, Rina en su curiosidad se acerca a una joven que estaba en ese grupo de chicas

-_**Rina : Etto ¿? Disculpa **_ Rina trataba de hablar con ella pero a su parecer la chica no tenia sus 5 sentidos en ese momento ya que aun estaba con cara de niña enamorada , después de varios intentos y hacer que la chica hablara fue en vano , y simplemente decidió irse hacia su casa, eso solo era un caso perdido, ya casi al salir se encuentro con una chica de su clase que al verla la chica se dirige hacia ella .

_**-Chica : ooo Akanagi –san también te vienes a quedar a la competencia de kendo cierto ¿?**_ La compañera de Rina estaba con una gran sonrisa y toda sonrojada, sus ojos casi eran corazón a lo que Rina sintió una sensación de asco de la nada .

_**-Rina : lo siento Mitsumoto-san pero no me quedare debo ir a casa para hacer la cena así que lo siento **_la chica mitsumoto estaba con la cabeza agachada de desilusión pensaba que todas las chicas, iban a ir a ver al club de kendo, pero en verdad debió suponer de que Rina no era como las demás chicas . y Rina ya estaba al borde de su desesperación en verdad no entendía por qué tanto interés en las chicas de su clase en ir a ver al club de kendo , sinceramente no lo entendía, su curiosidad estaba al tope a lo que simplemente decidió preguntarle a su compañera por que tanto griterío .

-_**Rina: Mitsumoto- san puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿?**_

_**-Mitsumoto: claro Akanagi-San lo que quieras**_

-Rina pensó un momento antes de hacerle la pregunta por que algo en ella intuía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta

_**-Rina : por que tanto interés en ir a ver al club de kendo y además veo a varias chicas que ni siquiera son de nuestra escuela , hay algo en especial ¿?**_

_**-Mitsumoto : QUEE ¡ NO LO SABES ¿?¡**_

_**-Rina : que debería saber ¿? Es muy importante **_

_**-Mitsumoto : Claramente Akanagi –san hoy es el día de la prueba de quien será el nuevo capitán de kendo y este año ACE se postulo como capitán y todas estamos muy emocionadas de saber cómo ganara , porque de seguro que el ganara el siempre es el mejor en todo **_

-Mitsumoto sintió un poco de miedo después de decirle eso a Rina por su cara parecía ser la de un demonio, a lo que mitsumoto decidió despedirse e irse a ver a Ace como todas las demás chicas, Rina no podía creer lo que escuchaba ese idiota le aparecía hasta en la sopa hay tenido una buena tarde después de haber visto los resultados y ahora arruinaba su salida del instituto, Rina simplemente decidió dejar esto pasar e irse a casa era lo mejor para su salud mental ,además no le encontraba sentido en ir a apoyar a ese idiota, mientras caminaba a la salida vio que un montón de chicas le obstruían el paso , Rina con un semblante de ira golpeo a todas las chicas que no la dejaban pasar, las chicas de otras escuela la miraban con miedo y terror, eso a Rina no le importaba con tal que no fueran en su escuela todo bien lo demás no le interesaba , para nada.

-Después de casi una media hora de camino Rina llego a su casa, al abrir la puerta siente un agradable olor y se dirige directamente a la cocina, sospechaba que su padre cocinaba , cosa que la alegro muchísimo , su padre siempre compraba comida en vez de prepararla el, pues el hecho era que su padre era un hombre perezoso e irresponsable pero hay ocasiones en los que su padre despierta con ganas de ser un padre responsable y prepararle la cena a su hija , Rina al llegar a la cocina ve a un hombre alto , de piel morena y ojos negros y el cabello corto y rojizo. Rina al verlo le dedica una gran sonrisa, y el hombre le responde de la misma manera, Era su padre su amado padre, el único por que el que prometió amar y llorar, su nombre shanks akagami su padre.

_**-Shanks: veo que ya estas en casa Ri-chan**_ su padre y su madre desde que tenia memoria la llamaban Ri-chan , cosa que Rina ama solo a los mas cercanos en su vida les permitirá llamarla de esa manera y esos eran justamente sus padres

-_**Rina : si padre tuve un dia agotador y horrible además me ire a cambiar y me pondré algo un poco mas cómodo , me siento frustrada llegar a casa y aun estar arreglada con la ropa del instituto **_En ese Rina corre a su cuarto y se saca el uniforme , y pone una muda de ropa de dormir su cabello se lo amara con dos coletas, y se saca sus lentes de contacto y se los cambia por unos ópticos, al terminar de cambiarse ropa Rina se ve al espejo y se rie y simplemente pensó-(_Rina: quien diría que la Rina Akanagi que todos conocen es un simple engaño mio , mi apariencia, mi forma de vestir todo para tener a gente admirándome , hacer todo esto es agotador y a la ves tan fácil , los chicos de instituto son unos imbéciles no se dan cuenta que es un engaño, bueno para mi mejor que nadie se de cuenta estoy muy bien asi,además me alegra que papa sepa toda la verdad asi puedo estar cómoda y ser yo misma en casa )_Rina estaba en el espejo soñando despierta , cuando de pronto escucha la voz de su padre .

_**-Shanks : Ri-CHAN¡ ES HORA DE CENAR BAJA AHORA EN ESTE MOMENTO NO VES QUE TENGO HAMBRE **_

_**-Rina : YA VOY PAPA ¡**_

-Rina al bajar su padre ya estaba comiendo la cena ,Rina lo miro con cara de poco amigos a lo que su padre simplemente ignoro ,Rina dio las gracias por la comida y empezó a degustar del plato que había preparado su padre , y se sonrojo al probarlo y saber lo rico que estaba , puede que su padre no sea un gran chef pero cada vez que cocina lo hace con amor .

_**-Shanks : y dime Ri-chan como estuvo tu dia ¿?**_Rina al escuchar la pregunta de su padre su cara deformo cosa que vio su padre y entendió que su dia había sido horrible , pero conociendo a su hija que ama tanto que la gente crea que es admirable y perfecta , había dejado muchos de sus ideales en la basura y simplemente mantenía esa actitud de perfecta .

_**-Rina : no te preocupes papa solo cosas de las escuela que puedo solucionar , además es solo un idiota **_Rina siguió comiendo de su cena , pero shanks sintió una gran ira, shanks puede que sea un padre irresponsable con Rina , pero eso no quita que el sea EXTREMADAMENTE celoso con su hija , ningún pero ningún hombre merecía a Rina y el lo sabia y se iba a encargar de cualquier bastardo que intentara alejar a su hija de su lado , al único hombre además de el que le permite acercarse a su hija , es al alumno de su hija , pero eso era un caso especial su hija era tutora de un joven que Shanks conocía desde que nació y cuando supo que estaba mal en la escuela , el fue quien sugirió a su hija como tutora del joven , ya que el consideraba a ese como joven como el hijo varón que nunca tuvo.

_**-Rina : papa te comeras eso ¿?**_ Shanks salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su hija con cara de enojado

-_**Shanks : Si¡ ME LO COMERE Y ADEMAS QUE QUIERES DECIR ESO QUE UN IDIOTA QUE TE ANDA MOLESTANTO **_

-A Rina simplemente le bajo una gota por su cara , sabia que su padre era celoso y lo había olvidado , y además sabia que mataría a cualquier hombre que se le acerque a ella –(_Rina: Debi haber guardado silencio y no decir idiota identificando que el estúpido de mi padre , sabria que hablo de un hombre , aun que no es mala idea decirle el nombre de Ace a mi padre por que asi lo destrozaría, PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO ¡ , la que matara y humillara a Ace soy yo )_Rina al salir de sus pensamientosolo le dice a su padre.

_**-Rina : no te preocupes pelirrojo , no es nada que yo no pueda controlar además sabes que se me defender asi que tranquilo además , no quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo como un idiota como el , prefiero que si tienes tiempo hagas la cena como el dia de hoy y asi pueda estar tiempo contigo **_Shanks al escuchar decir eso a su hija sintió una gran calidez , de algo que el estaba seguro que el era muy afortunado de tener una hija como Rina y le respondió con una gran sonrisa .

_**-**_Después de la cena y platicar con su padre Rina se fue a su habitación y estudiar para después poder dormir tranquilamente, iba a cumplir su meta iba a humillar a Ace (_Rina : Ya veras ACE ¡ de ahora de adelante solo tu serás el segundo en todo . IDIOTA ¡ TE VOY VENCER espera no mas serpiente asquerosaa ¡ estúpido)._

_- _Pero en ese mismo instante en otra casa , había un joven exhausto por haber ganado la competencia de ser capitán , el muchacho se recostó en la cama , pensando como había sido su día y cuando lo recordaba , se sonrojada y reía, en realidad no creía lo que había pasado el día de hoy _-(Ace: no puedo creerlo saque el primer lugar el los exámenes y ella me FELICITO ¡ no lo puedo creer y me dio una hermosa sonrisa y además en la competencia la vi por eso lugares , acaso fue a verte a mi ¿?,solo espero que sea asi, mmmm Creo que esperare un poco mas en decirle mis sentimientos ,en verdad deseo saber como es y quien es realidad , pero quiero ser el único es descubrir eso , por que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Rina Akanagi)_

_**-Abuelo : Ace¡ es hora de cenar no tardes ¡ o si no te quedaras sin cena**_

_**-Ace : YA VOY ABUELO DEJAME ALGO PARA COMER PORFAVOR **_

Y este fue el capitulo de hoy que les pareció :D para ver si hay gente leyendo el fic hare una pregunta quien creen que es el alumno de Rina ¿? :D hay esta la pregunta espero que les guste el capitulo muchos saludos a todos y feliz navidad :D y perdón por las faltas de ortografía


	3. Una mañana con mi Nemesis

Hola el ultimo capitulo del Año : ( pero no importa en el 2013 habran muchos mas xDDDD bueno saludos a los lectores y tengan un feliz años nuevo y se leen mi fic me gustaría que se manifestaran con reviews por fisss bueno empecemos

(one piece no me pertenece le pertenece al idiota de oda )

-Lol : normal

-_**lol: Dialogos **_

_-lol: (pensamientos)_

**Las cosas de el y ella **

**-**_**Capitulo 2 : Una mañana con el demonio y un alumno problema **_

-Al dia siguiente Rina como siempre despertaba a las 6:00 Am , sus clases empezaban a las 8:00 am pero Rina siempre llegaba a la escuela a las 7:30,su rutina de todos los días empezaba , después de levantarse de su cama, pero antes fue a ver si padre seguía en casa, al llegar a la habitación de su padre se da cuenta que la cama estaba hecha ,Rina supo en seguida de que se trataba ,su padre después de la cena de anoche había salido y aun no llegaba –(_Rina: no lo puedo creer ya son las 6 y aun no llega ese pelirrojo, pensaba que ya no haría esto tan seguido , odio que haga esto , ese maldito pelirrojo siempre hace que me preocupe de el , ahh ¡ pero que le voy hacer desde que tengo memoria que hace esto lo mejor será que me vaya a preparar para ir a la escuela ),_Rina empezó con su rutina diaria , primera era hacer ejercicio luego una ducha caliente y después en el desayuno estudiar ,al terminar todo eso su reloj reflejaba que eran las 7:00am eso le daba tiempo suficiente para irse a la escuela , ordeno un poco la casa y tomo sus llaves y se fue en dirección a la escuela .

-Mientras en ese mismo momento un joven también salía de su casa

-_**Garp: Ace aun estas aquí pensé que te habías ido hace horas ?**_

_**-Ace : no viejo hoy no tenia practica de kendo dado que ayer fue la competencia , asi que durante toda esta semana no tendré practica **_

_**-Garp : pero igual aun es temprano para irte a la escuela Ace **_

_**-Ace : lo se pero ire a dejar a Luffy a la escuela y después me ire a la mía **__Monkey _ D luffy era el hermano menor de Ace , es un joven de 15 años que Ace siempre ha consentido . luffy es un poco mas bajo que Ace , con una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho y un poco mas flaco al hecho de parecer un hombre de goma , su cabello era corto y negro y siempre andaba con el sombrero de paja que le dio su padrino Shanks

_**-Garp: ahora todo tiene sentido**_

_**-Ace : este ultimo tiempo he estado muy ocupado con la escuela y el kendo que no he tenido tiempo para estar con luffy , asi que hoy me levante mas temprano para acompañarlo a la escuela **_

_**-Luffy : ACE¡ ya estoy listo vámonos ¡**_

_**-Garp : IDIOTA ¡ por que siempre gritas un dia me dejaras sordo Toma ¡ **_(golpe)

_**-Luffy : ESO DOLIO VIEJO ¡**_

_**-Garp : A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJO ¡**_

-Ace solo miraba la escena con una gota en la frente todos los días era lo mismo entre su abuelo y su hermano, dado que eso lo estaba sacando de quicio, y también el hecho de que Ace nunca fue una persona paciente y menos cuando se trataba de su abuelo y de su hermano menor , en el momento en el que lo golpeo una mesa , su paciencia llego al limite .

_**-Ace: MALDITOS IDIOTAS CALLENSE ¡**_

- de un momento dentro de esa casa 3 hombres pelean a golpes, por el hecho que ninguno se callaba, después de 20 minutos de pelea, los hermanos salieron rumbo a la escuela

_**-Luffy: maldito seas Ace me dolieron mucho los golpes **_

_**-Ace: Te los merecías por idiota **_

_**-Luffy: puede ser pero fue muy divertido **_ luffy miro a Ace con una sonrisa divertida, aun que siempre quedaba lastimado amaba esas peleas con su hermano y su abuelo, puede que no sea la mejor familia pero era la familia que luffy ama y que siempre protegerá.

_**-Ace: eso lo admito **_ En el camino a la escuela de luffy , Ace y luffy hablaban incoherencias de las que ambos reían a carcajadas , que no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en la entrada de la escuela de luffy.

_**-Luffy : bueno Ace ya hemos llegado gracias por acompañarme **_

_**-Ace : no te preocupes por eso idiota , trata de comportarte hoy en la escuela si**_

_**-Luffy : como siempre Ace **_luffy le dijo eso a Ace con una Gran sonrisa , cosa que hiso a Ace que tuviera una gota en la frente , su hermano nunca había sabido comportarse en la escuela , siempre tenia problemas y imaginaba que hoy no era la excepción

_**-Ace : bueno luffy creo que me voy a la escuela y lo vuelvo a repetir por favor COMPORTATE ¡**_

_**-Luffy : Ace no seas tan dramático y vete nos vemos en casa , ahhh y hoy vuelvo tarde **_

_**-Ace :el viejo lo sabe ?**_

_**-Luffy : si tranquilo ya no vemos y cuídate **_

_**-Ace : nos vemos **_Después de ver como su hermano entraba a la escuela , Ace retomo su camino hacia la suya , mientras caminaba pensaba un poco en su hermano (_Ace: de nuevo tarde ? que es lo estará haciendo luffy , llegando tarde desde hace dos años que dice repentinamente que los martes , jueves y sábado llegara tarde , no lo entiendo y además porque tanto misterio , desde cuando luffy están misterioso y además cuando le pregunto sobre el tema simplemente me dice '' no es de tu incumbencia ´´ no lo soporto ahhhh ¡) _En ese momento Ace ya había llegado a la escuela y mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos siente que choca con alguien .

_**-Ace : ahhh en verdad lo siento mucho déjame ayudarte **_Ace al ver a la persona con la que había tropezado , su rostro se torno rojo ya que estaba Rina Akanagi sentada en el suelo por el golpe y quejándose del dolor.

_**-Ace : Akanagi- san lo lamento muchísimo no mire por donde iba en verdad lo lamento **_

-Rina no había visto a la persona con la que había chocado , después de haber llegado a la escuela había dejado las cosas en el aula , y donde no vio a nadie fue a caminar por la escuela donde era un buen día soleado, pero de repente siento un golpe fuerte contra ella ,lo que la hiso caer sentada, lo que le causo un gran dolor en el trasero , con ira subió la cabeza para ver con quien había chocado y su cara se deformo -(_Rina : de todas las personas en el mundo tuve que chocar con el ¡ definitivamente este no es mi Dia ¡) _al ver a Ace su corazón sintió una gran ira quería matarlo, pero sabia que no podía debía comportarse Ace Portgas no lograría hacerla desmoronar .

_**-Rina : oo Portgas – kun eras tu no te preocupes estoy bien solo hay un pequeño golpe **_Rina miro a Ace una sonrisa , cosa que hiso que el pobre morocho se sonrojara

_**-Ace : en serio ¿? Me alegro muchísimo Akanagi –san el golpe igual fue algo violento asi que pensé en que te había hecho daño **_

_**-Rina : no tranquilo me alegra que seas tan considerado Portgas –kun , pero estoy bien -**_(_Rina : MALDITO¡ eso me dolio muchísimo , mi trasero debe estar morado , ahhhhh ¡ maldito seas Portgas ¡ apuesto que fue apropósito , maldito desgraciado ya veras ya veras YA VERAS ¡)_

-_**Ace : y donde ibas Akanagi –san ya esta es la dirección contraria al salón del clases?**_

_**-Rina: es que aun no llegaba nadie asi que Sali a caminar el dia esta precioso no crees?**_Rina miraba por la ventaba y veía la escuela le encantaban las tardes soleadas , por el hecho que no podía despegar su miraba de la ventana y mirar el cielo , se sentía tan agusto que había olvidado que hablaba con su nemesis .

-Ace por su parte cuando Rina termino de hablar y vio la ventana , Ace de inmediato quedo hipnotizado , no podía despegar su mirada de Rina de cómo sonreirá mientras miraba por la ventana , sus ojos violetas que tenían una mirada de alegría pero a la vez nostálgica ,Rina simplemente se veía hermosa y Ace solo deseaba que ese momento fuera para siempre , ella mirando el horizonte y el a ella, la mejor vista de todas y sin duda la mas hermosa ,De un momento a otro los pensamiento de Ace y su vista fueron interrumpidos por Rina

-_**Rina : bueno creo que esto igual cuenta como paseo , asi que volveré al salón tu vienes ¿? Portgas –kun **_En ese momento la miraba de Ace se enrojeció, lo había encontrado desprevenido no sabia que responder , pero al mirar que Rina se iba , su cara volvió a su color normal .

_**-Ace : ESPERA ¡ Akanagi –san voy contigo¡**_

_**-Rina : Entonces vamos juntos Portgas-kun **_Para Ace fue la mejor mañana de todas , Para Rina fue la peor de todas , La primera persona que había visto en el dia fue a su nemesis cosa que la ponía de muy mal humor .

-Al llegar al salón se dieron cuenta de que aun no llegaba nadie , Rina mira su reloj eran las 7:55am y que aun no llegara nadie la desperraba ,por el hecho de estar sola con Ace

_**-Ace : que extraño que aun no llege nadie es muy raro no crees Akanagi –san**_

_**-Rina : en realidad tienes razón es muy raro Portgas –kun creo que ire a preguntarle a algún profesor **_ Rina se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de un profesor pero siento que alguien agarraba de su muñeca con firmeza al dar vuelta el rostro, ve que Ace es quien sostiene su brazo ,Rina sintió que en cualquier momento su ira explotaría y mas aun viendo que Ace la miraba fijamente , estaba a segundo de caer en la desesperación cuando Ace habla .

-_**Ace : creo que te acompañare a buscar al profesor **_

-(_Rina : ese maldito idiota pudo habérmelo dicho sin haber tomado mi brazo ese idiotaaa ¡,este dia esta cada ves peor y mas por que aun no suelta mi brazo,¡ ahh piensa Rina, el no te puede ganar ,ahhh ya se que mejor que seguirle el juego al idiota ,¡ ajajaja no me venceras maldito )_

_-__**Rina : bueno entonces que esperamos vamos **_Rina se soltó del agarre de Ace y tomo su mano mientras corría hacia la sala de maestros, cosa que a Ace lo sorprendió mucho su rostro estaba enrojecido , solo pedía que el camino a la sala de profesores sea eterno , Rina por su parte solo pensaba en seguirle el juego a Ace que pensaba en incomodarla , no se dejaría vencer , solo que cuando tomo la mano de Ace , sintió como Ace apretaba su mano cosa que le pareció rara a Rina –_(Rina : porque apreta así mi mano ¿?es como si no quisiera soltarme, que le pasa a este tipo , incluso cuando lo mire su cara esa estaba llena de alegría , era como si la estuviera pasando en grande este tipo esta locooooo ¡)_ al llegar a la sala de profesores , solo encontraron a uno , era el profesor de artes Buggy que tenia la apariencia de la un pasayo, pero su actitud no era la de uno payaso en particular .

-_**Rina : disculpe Buggy –sensei**_

-Buggy se da vuelta y ve a los dos mejores estudiantes de 3 año , al ver a los dos jóvenes les dedica una mirada de odio

_**-Buggy : QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ ¡ NUNCA DEJAN A LOS MAESTROS SOLOS CIERTO ¿? Y MAS AUN QUE HOY TODA LA ESCUELA ENTRABA A LAS 9:00 AM ¡**_

_**-**_Rina en esos momentos al escuchar eso siento una fuerte patada en el estomago no lo podía creer como había olvidado que hoy entraba tarde ,-(_Rina : como lo olvide es cierto ¡ hoy es martes y había junta de maestros como lo pude haber olvido , me distraje ayer hablando con el pelirrojo , que olvide que hoy entraba mas tarde , este dia esta cada vez peor y más encima estoy ese bastardo de Ace ¡ odio mi vida en estos momentos )_ la expresión de Rina era seria y elegante nadie podría adivinar en lo que estaba pensando , Ace solo se dedico a mirar a Rina y sus manos no se habían soltado aun y además estaba feliz con la noticia de haber olvidado que hoy entraba más tarde , porque asi tendría a Rina Akanagi unos minutos más para el . Rina al salir de su trance de sus pensamientos se da cuenta que aun sigue agarrada de mano de Ace, cosa que le suelta la mano al instante, ya no estaba de ánimo de seguirle el juego a Ace , su dia cada vez empeoraba . Al salir de la sala de profesores ambos jóvenes se iban callados hacia el salón de clases, Rina estaba devastada que tendría que estar una hora con Ace sola y Ace estaba aun sorprendido que Rina tomara su mano, al llegar al salón de clases, Rina se va directo a su asiento no quería tener más malas noticias, al tomar asiento toma un libro de su mochila pero antes de abrirlo ve como Ace se siente al frente de ella con una sonrisa .

-_**Ace :creo que tendremos que esperar a que sean las 9 Akanagi –san no crees ¿?**_ La sonrisa se Ace reflejaba Felicidad no había cosa que el mas esperaba era de poder hablar con Rina a solas

_**-Rina : Creo que si Portgas –kun a ambos se nos olvido al parecer que entramos tarde creo que somos unos olvidadizos **_Rina empezó a reir y al terminar su risa vio que Ace la miraba fijamente, cosa que la hiso sentir muy incómoda y tampoco iba a dejar que Ace la pusiera incomoda

-_**Rina : Portgas –kun sucede algo ¿? **__ Rina _ pensó que era mejor romper el hielo Ace la miraba de una forma penetrante y tenía la impresión que si no le preguntaba algo ahora, la seguiría mirando de esa forma

-_**Ace : Akanagi-san **_

_**-Rina : Dime Portgas –kun**_

_**-Ace : cuéntame de ti **_

_**-Rina : ahh ¿? –**__( Rina : que le cuente que ¡? Ese maldito busca mis debilidades cierto es eso. Te descubrí idiota bueno para que te enteres que soy invencible te diré no me vencerás ¡)__** quieres que te cuente sobre mi ¿?**_

_**-Ace: si es que siempre eres seria y me gustaría saber un poco de ti ¿ te incomodo un poco mi pregunta? si es asi no tienes que responder en serio **_

_**-Rina : no para nada tranquilo no te preocupes ,mmm no se me ocurre que decirte haber mira vivo con mi padre en una casa normal , soy hija única y siempre trato de ayudar a mi padre en lo que pueda**_

_**-Ace : eres hija única ?entonces por que no estas en un mejor instituto a alguien como tu no le hubiera costado entrar a ningún instituto privado **_

_**-Rina : si lo sé pero no quise darle un peso extra a mi papa, además me gustan las cosas sencillas y si hubiera elegido un instituto privado , no podría ver a mi padre por que trabajaría muy duro para pagarlo , así por eso elegí este me da por lo menos 10 minutos más con mi padre **_

_**-Ace: y tu madre Akanagi – san nunca he escuchado hablar de ella **_

_**-Rina: mi madre murió cuando tenía 5 años **_ la mirada de Rina en ese momento cambio a tristeza, pero Rina sabia disimular las cosas cuando le preguntaban sobre su madre y pensó que Ace no había notado su miraba, pero se equivoco Ace hay visto perfectamente sus ojos cuando cambiaron al mencionar a su madre y supo que era un tema delicado y además el también sabía lo que era perder a un ser amado.

_**- Ace: lo siento no debí haber preguntado **_

_**-Rina: no te preocupes no importa y además solo estamos los dos así que queda entre tú y yo **_Rina le sonrió a Ace de una forma muy tierna, Cosa que hiso que Ace se sonrojara mucho, no podía creer lo que pasaba cada vez que hablaba o veía a Rina la encontraba cada vez más perfecta para él , y que Rina le contara uno de sus secretos lo hiso inmensamente feliz , de algo estaba seguro no olvidaría este día y miro a Rina y le devolvió la sonrisa .

-_**Rina : y tu Portgas –kun que me dices de ti ¿?**_

_**-Ace: eee yoo ? mm bueno vivo con mi abuelo y mi hermano menor solo los 3 pero la mayoría de la veces el viejo nunca esta asi , estoy casi siempre con mi hermano menor**_

_**-Rina : he escuchado que tu hermano menor va en una escuela privada porque tu no Portgas –kun ¿?**_

_**-Ace: porque de cierta manera el es algo torpe así que el viejo decidió ponerlo en una escuela privada, además yo no quise ir a una por que no hubiera tenido tiempo para estar con mi hermano y el se hubiera puesto triste.**_

_**-Rina : oo veo que lo quieres mucho **_

_**-Ace : el es mi razón para vivir **_

_**-Rina : eres un gran hermano Portgas-kun**_

_**-Ace : y tu un gran hija Akanagi –san **_Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y de un momento a otra Ace y Rina vieron como llegaban sus compañeros al salón de clases , Ace miro a sus compañeros con cara de decepción entonces se despido de Rina para irse caminando a su asiento ._-(Rina : POR FIN ¡ pensé que esto no terminaría nunca ahhh nunca estuve tan feliz que llegara mis compañeros al salón ahora solo queda esperar la salida y me iré a casa todo está bien , pude aguantar las ganas de estrangular a ese maldito )_ Cuando clases ya habían acabado y se veía a los jóvenes caminando en dirección a sus casa , Rina aun estaba en el salón guardando sus cosas y daba gracias que el día de hoy le paso volando y desde la mañana que no hablaba con Ace, su día iba mejorando , Cuando iba saliendo del instituto siente que alguien la llama y Rina gira la cabeza para ver de quien se trata y cuando vio quien era sintió como en la mañana siento una fuerte patada en el estomago al darse cuenta quien era .

_**-Rina :Portgas –kun Hola de nuevo no tenias kendo ?**__(Rina : Dios me odias cierto de todas las personas tuve que encontrarme con el DE NUEVO ¡?)_

_-__**Ace : si pero donde fue la competencia, no tendré kendo el resto de la semana ,para poder descansar fue mi primer mandato como capitán jeje y tu Akanagi –san te vas a casa ¿?**_

_**-Rina : si y tu ¿? Portgas –kun**_

_**-Ace : también te molestaría si caminamos juntos se que también caminas hacías el sur **_

_**-Rina : me encantaría Portgas-kun -**__(Rina :es definitivo Dios me odia Maldito Portgas ¡)_

_**-Ace : entonces vamos **_mientras ambos caminaban Rina iba pensando en como humillar a Ace de 100 maneras distintas y mientras Ace miraba a Rina , como su cabello se movía con el viento , su sonrisa , sus ojos, sus manos y su manera de caminar todo ,Ace solo pensaba -(_Ace : es perfecta desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabello ) _pero en ese mismo momento un sonido saca a ambos jóvenes de sus pensamientos y Rina se da cuenta que el sonido proviene de su bolsillo .

-_**Rina : lo siento Portgas-kun voy a contestar es mi teléfono**_

_**-Ace : no te preocupes espero**_

_**-Rina : gracias **_se aleja un poco_(contesta el teléfono ) ___

_**-Rina : diga ¿?**_

_**-( ): RI-CHAN ¡**_

_**-Rina : ahhh eres tú que es lo que pasa ¿?**_

_**-( ) : he venido a recogerte para que vayamos a tu casa **_

_**-Rina : y por que hiciste eso ¿?**_

_**-( ): hoy es martes no lo recuerdas ¿? Lo olvidaste verdad eres realmente mala Ri-chan**_

_**-Rina : primero por favor te he dicho millones de veces que no me digas asi solo el pelirrojo me dice asi y no lo olvide cuando llegara a casa te iba llamar y segundo donde estas ya llegaste ¿?**_

_**-( ): sip ya llege Ri-chan estoy en la esquina de donde estas tu, es donde hay un parque , yo estoy en mi bicicleta asi que despídete de tu amigo y VAMONOS ¡ tengo hambre ¡**_

_**-Rina : ahh te he dicho que no me llames si y ahora voy espérame hay de acuerdo ¿?**_

_**-( ) : de acuerdo Ri-chan **_

_**-Rina: te he dicho que no me llames así **__ (corta ) _Rina odiaba que ese idiota la llamara por teléfono ,y mas que le dijeran Ri-chan, pero de algo estaba agradecida que prefería estar con ese idiota que estar con Ace de eso era seguro .

-_**Rina: Portgas –kun lo siento un amigo me está esperando para que me vaya con el , asi que será para la próximo nos iremos juntos de acuerdo ¿?**_ Ace sintió que en ese momento una ira enorme en su interior, él quería irse con Rina a casa pero un idiota la llamaba diciendo que la esta esperando, eso simplemente arruino su tan perfecto día , lo mejor para Ace en ese momento era irse a casa .

-_**Ace: no te preocupes Akanagi – san ve con cuidado nos vemos mañana**_ Ace miro a Rina con una sonrisa, y vio como Rina se alejaba a otra dirección , Ace decidió seguir el camino hacia su casa y esperar que luffy llegara un poco temprano el dia de hoy .

-Rina iba caminando hacia adelante hasta llegar a un parque que estaba en la esquina de donde se encontraba ella y Ace y hay bajo de un árbol había un joven sonriente con una bicicleta esperándola, Rina miro al joven de mala gana mientras se acercaba a el.

_**-Rina: No recuerdo que venirme a recoger sea parte del trato de ser tu tutora o no Luffy ¿?**_

_**-Luffy: Ri –chan como siempre con el seño fruncido mejor sube y vamos a tu casa que hoy, tengo hambre y además quería verte.**_

_**Rina : eres un idiota luffy como siempre **_Rina se subió a la bicicleta con luffy en dirección a su casa.

Lesto ultimo Capitulo del año xD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D por favor Reviews plisss para saber su opinión de la historia


	4. un paseo y una llamada inesperada

Bien hoy es el capitulo numero 3 :D Yayy¡

(one piece le pertenece al estúpido de Oda )

-Lol: normal

-_**Lol:dialogo**_

_**-**__Lol: (pensamientos)_

**Las cosas de él y ella **

_**Capitulo 3.- Un paseo y una llamada inesperada**_

- A Rina estaba sentada en la bicicleta de luffy, mirando el atardecer de la cuidad, eran exactamente las 18:00 hrs , luffy había tomado una ruta que Rina no usaba cuando iba a casa , dado que le tomaba 10 minutos, más en llegar su casa, nunca había tomado en cuenta que ese camino era por un gran parque , se podía ver un hermoso atardecer y muchas familias y parejas paseando, Rina sentía el olor a pasto recién regado en su nariz , ese olor llenada sus pulmones de pureza, ese era su aroma favorito desde pequeña, cuando ella y sus padres salían cada fin de semana al parque, Su madre era una mujer alta y de piel blanca como la nieve , sus ojos eran violetas y su cabello era largo hasta la cintura color negro, pero el detalle más hermoso de su madre era su sonrisa , para Rina era la sonrisa más hermosa que ha visto , sonrisa que la hacía sentir amada, Su madre se llamaba Amaya Miyazaki , la persona mas importante para Rina, Al recordar a esa persona, Rina sonrió de una manera tan sincera que era como la de cuando era niña ,sintió que de nuevo tenía 4 años , Miro al luffy quien iba manejando la bicicleta, que se veía concentrado y nervioso mirando las calles de no atropellar a nadie ,Rina al ver a Luffy empezó a reír silenciosamente para que luffy no se diera cuenta pero fue en vano el morocho se había dado cuenta que su amiga se iba riendo y sabia que era por algo que el había hecho .

-_**Luffy: Se puede saber que hice ahora que te parece tan gracioso Ri –Chan. **_Rina al ver la mirada de luffy el hiso un puchero , Rina no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reír a carcajadas , Desde que conoció a luffy , nunca se había reído así con el incluso nunca la había visto reír con la única persona con la cual podía reír a carcajadas era con su padre, por lo que el morocho se sorprendió muchísimo ,la Rina que el conocía era una muchacha muy fría por fuera y además educada y elegante que nunca mostraba en público sus debilidades , luffy Freno de repente la Bicicleta y mirando por los alrededores si se veía a alguien del instituto de Rina ,sabía que Rina por aparentar ser perfecta y llevarse ovaciones de los demás haría lo que fuera , pero para su sorpresa no veía a nadie del instituto, giro su cabeza hacia Rina y ella seguía riendo y al verla detenidamente noto que su risa no era falsa; era verdadera y hermosa , el rostro de luffy se enrojeció nunca pensó que vería a Rina reírse así, espero que terminara de reír para preguntarle cual fue el motivo de sus carcajadas . Cuando Rina termino de reír, luffy vio el rostro de Rina sus ojos estaban hinchados de haber reído hasta el punto de llorar y su cara estaba enrojecida, a la vista de cualquier hombre incluso luffy, Rina de veía muy tierna y hermosa, luffy por primera vez no vio a la Rina que aparentaba y vio a la Rina que Shanks siempre le relataba, la chica que siempre reía, la que hacia travesuras, la muchacha de la que luffy estaba enamorado. Cuando Rina levanto la mirada a luffy el tenia una mirada de confusión, Rina sabia que en esos momentos luffy debía estar desconcertado totalmente, Rina miro a luffy con una mirada de burla, luffy entendió inmediatamente sabia que Rina estaba por empezar a reírse de nuevo , cosa que luffy no iba a permitir se sentía muy avergonzado para verla reir de nuevo .

-_**Luffy: RI-CHAN ¡ PARA DE REIRTE ¡**_ . Rina al escuchar eso empezó a reírse de nuevo a carcajadas pero esta vez al terminar de reírse, miro a luffy con una gran sonrisa de la una niña de 4 años.

-_**Rina: eres tan gracioso luffy ajajajajaaja .**_Luffy no sabía que pensar, así que solo miro a Rina y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-_**Luffy: ajajajaja lo sé.**_

_**-**_Ambos a terminar de reírse, Rina mira a luffy penetrantemente, cosa que sorprendió al morocho.

-_**Rina: Luffy por que tomaste este camino ¿? **_

_**-Luffy: ahhh este camino ¿? Shanks me llamo y me dijo que era un bonito dia para andar en bicicleta y además me dijo que este camino era ideal para pasear en bicicleta, asi que por eso te fui a buscar a la escuela ¿Por qué sucede algo Ri-chan?.**_

_**-**_Luffy miro a Rina muy preocupado, La mirada de Rina estaba escondida en su cabello y su cuerpo templaba, parecía que quería decir algo pero su voz no salía, luffy empezó a preocuparse , pero de un momento a otro Rina empezó a gritar .

_**-Rina: MALDITO SEAS PELIROJO LO TENIAS PLANEADO¡, ERES UN MALDITO, UN PADRE IRRESPONSABLE , UN TRAMPOSO ,UN PADRE CELOSO, UN DESPREOCUPADO ¡.**_ Cuando Rina termino de gritar, miro a luffy con un semblante serio y se dirigió a él, Luffy empezó a temblar –(_Luffy: maldito seas Shanks , tu me dijiste que fuera buscar a Rina , me dijiste que no la dejara sola el día de hoy , probablemente Rina este en sus días y hice algo que la molesto y probablemente me quiera asesinar , DIOS SALVAME ¡ soy muy joven para morir , aun no puedo encontrar el tesoro del video juego de piratas que estoy jugando ayudaaa¡) _. Luffy ya estaba resignado y agacho su cabeza esperando algún regaño o un golpe de Rina pero de repente sintió una presión en su pecho, al percatarse se dio cuenta que Rina lo estaba abrasando y no solo eso estaba llorando , luffy cayó en shock y justo cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpido por Rina .

-_**Rina: Gracias luffy…. Por hacer lo que ese pelirrojo te pidió muchas gracias…. **_Luffy solo se quedo callado y correspondió al abraso de Rina.

-_**Luffy: cuando quieras y espero paciente el día que me cuentes el por qué lloras.**_

_**-Rina: no creo que suceda jaja pero si quieres... puedes preguntarle al pelirrojo no me molestaría.**_

_**-Luffy: ok … ehh Ri-chan **_

_**-Rina: dime luffy .**_una vez que rompieron su abraso, Rina miro a luffy con duda.

_**-Luffy: ehhh Tengo hambre ejejejej**_

-_**Rina: ajajajaja muy bien luffy retomemos camino y vamos al supermercado a comprar cosas para la cena, te apetece carne ¿?. **_

_**-Luffy: Siempre.**_

-Ambos jóvenes se miraron alegremente y empezaron a reír , ambos se volvieron a subir a la bicicleta y tomaron rumbo hacia el supermercado , al llegar a dicho lugar Rina partió directo al sector de carnes , mientras que luffy estaba afuera cuidando de la bicicleta , Rina empezó a seleccionar la carne para la cena , recordaba su día y se reprimía así misma y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas . –(_Rina : como pude olvidar que el dia de hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre ,soy una tonta , he estado tan ocupada de cómo vencer a Portgas que olvide que hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de mama , maldito pelirrojo lo habías recordado ¿? Por eso mandaste a luffy ..Además creo que querías estar solo , o no pelirrojo?). _los pensamientos de Rina fueron interrumpidos , por la gente de la fila que le pedía que eligiera la carne, Rina se disculpo y eligió y la carne y compro unas cosas más para la cena y se fue , al salir vio a luffy esperándola con una sonrisa .

-_**Luffy : nos vamos ¿?**_

_**-Rina : si ya compre todo vamos a mi casa a preparar la cena , el pelirrojo ya debió haber regresado , así que ahora debe estar durmiendo y esperando la cena .**_

_**-Luffy: entonces vamos , Shanks debe tener hambre .**_

_**-**_Rina asistió y se volvió a subir a la bicicleta con luffy , y emprendieron camino a casa de Rina , al llegar Rina estaba en lo cierto su padre ya había vuelto a casa y estaba ebrio y dormido en la cama , Rina miro a Shanks con una mirada tierna y le pidió luffy que aun no lo despertara, que lo hiciera cuando tuviera la cena lista , luffy asistió con una sonrisa y se fue directo a la sala a jugar unos juegos de video mientras esperaba que Rina terminara la cena , Rina ya en la cocina empezó a desempacar la cosas de las bolsas y empezó a lavar las verduras y cortar la carne , una ves que termino de lavar y cortar empezó a freír la carne, espero que la carne estuviera lista y las verduras y hiso un poco de arroz , luffy desde la sala sentía todo el olor que venía de la cocina , y sigilosamente se fue a la cocina y vio a Rina de espaldas preparando un té , vio que la estufa con la carne estaba a un lado de Rina , así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia la estufa y con la mano toco el sartén donde se freía la carne , pero por la mala suerte de luffy olvido que el sartén estaba caliente y cuando lo toco un gran grito de dolor inundo toda la casa Akanagi .

-_**Rina : LUFFY ¡ ERES UN IDIOTA O QUE ¿? COMO SE TE OCURRE PONER LOS DEDOS EN UN SARTEN ¡ NO VES QUE ESTABA FRIENDO LA CARNE IDIOTA ¡ (**_Golpe)

-_**Luffy : AHHHH me duele muchísimo ¡ tenia hambre y tu no me das de comer ¡ ahhhhhhhhhh me duelee AHHHHH ME DUELE ¡**_

_**-Rina : silencio ¡ yaaa esta por estar listo , asi que ve a lavarte esa mano para después curártela , menos mal que no te quemaste mucho pero ten cuidado si.**_

_**-Luffy : ME DUELE ¡**_

_**-Rina : QUE TE CALLES ¡ vas a despertar al pelirrojo **_

_**-Shanks : no es necesario ya desperté , y que es todo este ruido ¿?**_

_**-Luffy : SHANKS¡ **_. luffy al ver a su padrino ,olvida por completo su dolor y parte a darle un gran abraso , Shanks revolvía los cabellos de luffy con una sonrisa , mientras ambos hablaban , Rina miraba a ambos con una gota en la frente , realmente no entendía a luffy y además no quería entenderlo , Rina decide en terminar la cena y dejar que ambos hablen en paz , además cada ves que luffy va a la casa de los Akanagi , siempre pasa horas hablando con Shanks , Luffy y su padrino se dirigieron a la sala para dejar que Rina prepara la cena , cuando Rina termino y empezó a poner la mesa para los 3 , ve a su padre levantarse del sofá con luffy .

-_**Shanks : luffy podrías poner la mesa tu ¿? Yo ire a ayudarle a Ri-chan a traer la comida**_

_**-Luffy : por supuesto Shanks , Ri-chan anda con Shanks a la cocina a Traer la comida **_

_**-**_Rina no entendió muy bien que pasaba, pero simplemente asintió y se dirigió con su padre, hacia la cocina, Rina veía a su padre algo deprimido y ella sabia la razón, comprendió por que quiso ayudarla con las cosas, el también quería distraerse, Shanks al miro a su hija con asombro, su hija estaba llorando, Shanks no dijo nada solo oculto su rostro.

-_**Rina : Sabes pelirrojo , había olvidado que día era hoy , cuando luffy me fue a buscar y vi el parque comprendí que hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de mama **_.Shanks no dijo nada solo decidió a escuchar a su hija .

-_**Rina : pero sabes yo no quiero llorar con luffy , Yo … quiero llorar con mi padre …y quiero decirle que no está solo que siempre estaré con el … que se que aunque nunca esta, siempre esta preocupándose de mi … por eso enviaste a luffy cierto ¿? Para que no estuviera sola . **_Rina se secaba las lagrimas y vio a Shanks , su padre lloraba escondiendo su mirada , Shanks se sentó en el suelo y oculto su rostro con sus rodillas y tomo su pelo con sus manos y empezó a llorar aun más fuerte , Rina se dirigió hacia Shanks y lo abraso y lo consoló , Rina sabía que su padre se ponía como un niño al llorar y ella siempre lo consolaba , muchas veces en la casa de Rina y Shanks , Rina era la madre y Shanks el niño pequeño , pero a Rina nunca le importo , no importa lo que fuera ella siempre ayudaría a su padre .

-_**Rina: que te parece si vamos a cenar pelirrojo ¿? Debes tener hambre o me equivoco ¿? **_Rina le acariciaba los cabellos a Shanks, en forma de intentar calmarlo, cosa que funciono, le seco las lagrimas a su padre, lo abraso fuertemente, mientras que en la sala luffy escucho toda la conversación una lagrima traicionera en los ojos, no sabía lo que Rina y Shanks habían sufrido , pero en ese momento entendió un poco mas a ambos y entendió el lazo que ambos tenían ,luffy se dio cuenta que todas las historias que Shanks le contaba de Rina cuando era niña , por fin entendió que la niña que Shanks siempre le hablo seguía en Rina , la niña de la que se enamoro a base de los cuentos de Shanks basados en las travesuras de Rina , luffy puso una sonrisa y volteo a mirar a Rina –(_Luffy : Shanks tenias razón, la Ri-chan de los cuentos nunca se fue, siempre estuvo hay, solo que nadie se daba el tiempo en ver a la verdadera Ri-chan)_

-La cena con luffy transcurrió relativamente normal para Rina , Shanks y luffy riendo a carcajadas de cosas triviales , de vez en cuando Rina también se reía con las incoherencias de ambos , al terminar la cena , Shanks y luffy se ofrecieron de ordenar la mesa y lavar los platos mientras que Rina preparaba las cosas para estudiar con luffy , Después de lavar los platos ,luffy fue a la sala a estudiar con Rina , mientras que Shanks veía televisión ,Rina regañaba constamente a luffy por no poner atención , primero empezaron con los deberes de luffy y después con un estudio de matemáticas , después de 2 horas de estudio , Rina ya había acabo con la tutoría con Luffy , Desde de terminar las tutorías Shanks llevaba a luffy a su casa, dado que siempre terminaban a las 12 de la noche y al otro día tenían escuela y además el trayecto de la casa de Rina a la luffy era de camino 1 hora y media , así que Shanks lo iba a dejar en su auto , mientras Shanks preparaba el auto luffy se despidia de Rina .

-_**Luffy : Gracias por el día de hoy ,Ri-chan la pase muy bien y además creo que esta vez ya se ecuación de la recta .**_

_**-Rina : deberías saberla estuvimos 2 horas estudiándola y también gracias a ti por lo de hoy ahhh y NO ME DIGAS RI –CHAN ¡ **_

_**-Luffy : creo que la Vieja Ri-chan ha vuelto creo que la extrañaba y además así puedo hacerla reír mas seguido **_

_**-Rina : idiota ¡ VETE DE UNA VEZ ¡**_

_**-Shanks : LUFFY ¡ YA VAMONOS O SI GARP NOS VA A MATAR A AMBOS ¡**_

-El semblante de luffy cambio a uno de un niño asustado , se despido de Rina con un abraso y se fue directo al auto con Shanks, Rina miro a Luffy con una gota en la frente no podía entender como alguien le puede tener tanto miedo a su abuelo ,Rina suspiro iba a esperar que llegara su padre para decirle las buenas noches antes de irse a dormir , pero lo primero que hiso Rina antes que nada , fue revisar el horario de clases de mañana para no cometer el mismo error de hoy .

-Mientras en la casa de luffy ,Ace estaba en su habitación , mirando enojado hacia el techo , el motivo alguien le había robado SU tiempo con Rina , después de pasar un gran mañana en la escuela platicando de ambos , su día hubiera sido más que perfecto si se hubieran ido juntos a casa , no lo podía creer estaba muy furioso, mientras estaba golpeando su almohada , escucha sonar el teléfono , toma el teléfono molesto y contesta .

_**-Ace : quién diablos eres y porque demonios llamas a esta hora quien quiera que seas ¿?**_

_**-( ): Dios mío esa manera de atender una llamada de tu hermano ¿? IDIOTA ¡**_

_**-Ace: Sabo ¿?**_ . Sabo era el otro hermano de Ace y luffy , Sabo era alto , moreno y su cabello era rubio y tenía un afro que lo ocultaba con un sombrero de copa , pero a diferencia de Ace y luffy , Sabo era un don juan , Amaba estar con chicas , aunque nunca se ha enamorado de verdad y también piensa que enamorarse y estar con una sola mujer es estúpido , pero hace 2 años Sabo fue enviado a España de intercambio ,así que frecuentemente llamaba a Ace y a luffy para hablar con ellos y contarles de sus aventuras .

_**-Sabo: no blanca nieves CLARO QUE SOY YO IDIOTA PECOSO ¡**_

_**-Ace : lo siento por responderte así , tuve algo que arruino mi perfecto día .**_

_**-Sabo : tiene algo que ver con la tal Akanagi?**_

_**-Ace : todo tiene que ver con ella , golpeare a ese maldito que se interpuso en mi camino , no me rendiré si el idiota quiere pelea se la dare a quien sea .**_

_**-Sabo : ehh muy bien no te emociones Ace , aun no mates a nadie no quiere llegar la próximo semana , y verte arrestado de acuerdo ¿?**_

_**-Ace : LA PROXIMA SEMANA VUELVES EN SERIO ¿?¡**_

_**-Sabo : y yo pensé que luffy era el gritón y si la próxima semana vuelvo , asi que vayan a buscarme al aeropuerto de acuerdo ?y hay me contaras todo sobre la tal Akanagi**_

_**-Ace : ok espero con ansias verte hermano y hay mucho de que hablar han pasado dos años **_

_**-Sabo : lo se y habrá tiempo , bueno Ace tengo que irme mañana tengo clases y aca ya es tarde te llamo mañana y trata de contestarme de mejor manera **_

_**-Ace : si lo siento , hablamos mañana bye**_

_**-Sabo : bye **_

-Ace estaba emocionado ya que su mejor amigo y hermano , volvería y sabia que el le ayudaría a conquistar a Rina , Solo le quedaba esperar y controlar sus celos , solo eso, cuando de pronto siente la puerta del recibidor abrirse, Ace baja desenfrenadamente para ver quien es y al ver que era luffy con una gran sonrisa le dice .

-_**Ace : luffy adivina quién viene de regreso la próxima semana **_

_**-Luffy : quien ¿?**_

_**-Ace: Sabo vuelve la próxima semana **_

_**-Luffy : QUE ¡ es en serio ¡**_

Bueno este fue el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews por favor nos vemoss byee


	5. un Nuevo enemigo?

Hola a todos :D primero que nada lamento mucho la demora en verdad no tenia para nada de inspiración en hacer este capitulo incluso ahora aun no tengo muy clara la idea por favor díganme su opinión plisss ya :D bueno primero que nada gracias por reviews

Dan-Fanfic : vale por tus comentarios en cada capitulo me alegra muchísimo que sigas el fic tu eres una de las principales razones por seguirlo :D

Maid-chan 21 : gracias por el comentario espero que sigas leyendo el fic : D

Bueno empecemos Yay

(one piece no me pertence le pertenece al idiota de Oda)

-Lol: normal

-_**Lol : dialogo**_

_**-**__Lol : pensamientos _

_L__**as cosas de el y ella**_

_**4.-Una amiga y un nuevo enemigo?**_

-Después de la tutoría de Luffy, Rina se fue estudiar y después se iria a dormir, pero antes esperaría a la llegada de Shanks para decirle buenas noches.

-Al dia siguiente Rina salía de su casa rumbo a la escuela, había revisado bien el horario y se fue a la hora correcto nada haría que se encontrara con Ace esa mañana, Al llegar al salón, Vio a muchas de sus compañeras llorando preocupadas y escribiendo cartas, A Rina le mataba la curiosidad y fue a preguntarle a sus compañeras.

-**Rina :Chicas que pasa por que esos rostros tan tristes ¿?**

**-**Rina esperaba la respuesta de sus compañeras, pero ellas seguían llorando, cuando las jóvenes se calmaron miraron a Rina y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas .

**-Chicas: ACE-SAMA ESTA ENFERMO CON GRIPE ¡**

**-Rina: Gripe ? Solo es gripe?**

**-Chicas : no solo es Gripe por eso Ace-sama no vendra en lo que queda de semana **

**-Rina: ahhhh ¡ PORTGAS NO VENDRA EN TODA LA SEMANA EN SERIO ?¡**

-Las compañeras de clase solamente asientieron, Rina les regalo una sonrisa de felicidad a sus compañeras, que ellas solamente respondieron sonrojadas , no comprendian que cosa pudo haber pasado para que Rina pusiera esa sonrisa de felicidad. Rina les dio la espaldas a sus compañeros y se fue directo a su asiento, saltando literalmente.

-_(Rina: creo por fin, kamisama escucho mis plegarias, esto no puede ser mejor¡,disfrutare muchisimo este dia )_

_-_El dia de clases transcurrio tranquilo para Rina, Ella respondia todas las preguntas del profesor, sus compañeros la buscaban para les explicara los ejercicios y los maestros le sonreian orgullosos, para Rina no hubo mejor dia que ese, no queria que el dia terminara, pero al recordar que mañana seria igual al dia de hoy por la ausencia de Portgas la ponia sonreir de nuevo. Al terminar la jornada de clases, Rina estaba en el camino corto a su casa, queria llegar lo antes posible para contarle a Shanks lo bien que estuvo su Rina al regresar no encontro a nadie, su padre se habria ido a beber en algun bar y posiblemente volveria ebrio como siempre, Rina solo suspiro y se fue a su alcoba, pensando que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento de su padre desde que su madre murio.

-Al llegar a su cuarto Rina se cambio de ropa a la que siempre usaba en casa, y se quito los lentes de contacto por sus gafas al terminar de cambiarse de ropa se fue directo a hacer la Cena, penso que Shanks llegaria con hambre, Rina se sirvio un plato con abundante comido y empezo a estudiar en el comedor, ya que desde que murio su madre y el comportamiento de su padre despues de su muerte, su unico refugio fue estudiar y ser la mejor, para poder mantener y enorgulleser a Shanks y su difunta madre, Habian pasado dos horas desde que Rina estaba en la mesa estudiando para el dia mañana cuando de pronto suena su celular.

_-__**Rina: Diga ?**_

_**-Luffy: RI-CHAN¡**_

_**-Rina: luffy ? Por que me llamas a este hora es un poco tarde no crees ?**_

_**-Luffy : lo siento mucho Ri-chan, pero queria decirte que esta semana no puedo ir a las tutorias **_

_**-Rina : en serio?¡ podre tener toda esta semana libre de ti ?¡**_

_**-Luffy :Ri-chan ¡ eres cruel ¡ , creeme que me deprime mucho la idea que podre fastidiarte esta semana Ri-chan**_

_**-Rina : idiota ¬¬ y olvidaba algo NO ME DIGAS RI-CHAN¡ SOLO EL PELIROJO PUEDE DECIRSE ASI ¡**_

_**-Luffy: tan temperamental como siempre Ri-chan**_

_**-Rina: que dejes de decirme asi , etto luffy?**_

_**-Luffy: dime Ri-chan**_

_**-Rina: se puede saber por que no vendras a las tutorias esta semana ?**_

_**-Luffy: que curiosa eres Ri-chan , bueno te dire es que mi hermano vuelvo de un intercambio dentro de dos dias, asi que me tomare la semana para ayudarlos con los documentos y todo ya que su vuelo se adelanto.**_

_**-Rina : ahhh okey , bueno luffy creo que deberias irte a dormir no crees ?**_

_**-Luffy: si yo tambien lo pienso, bueno me ire a la cama te llamare mañana para ver como estas de acuerdo.**_

_**-Rina: VETE A DORMIR TARADO ¡**_

_**-Luffy : buenas noches Ri-chan, Te quiero bye (cuelga)**_

_**-**_Rina despues de escuchar eso, su cara se torno de un color rojizo, odiaba cuando luffy le decia cosas asi tan directamenta,pero ella sabia que el solo lo hacia con tal de fastiadiarla, despues de una hora mas de estudio, Rina ordeno un poco la casa y se acosto en su cama dispuesta a dormir pero antes penso -(_Rina: sin luffy ni Portgas esta sera una gran semana ¡, creo que por fin desde que entre a la escuela las cosas seran como yo quiero). _

_-_y gracias a eso Rina pudo dormir con su sonrisa en su rostro,pero de nuevo esa noche Shanks no regreso a casa, la semana transcurrio mejor que nunca para Rina y no se dio cuenta cuando habia llegado el fin de semana, Era dia Domingo en la Ciudad de Grand line, Rina decidio hacer una gran cena en celebracion de su semana sin Ace y luffy, que habia sido la mejor semana que pudo haber deseado, Su padre estaba ese domingo en casa nada podia salir mal ese dia iba a ser perfecto como los otros, Rina se habia puesta muy linda para ir al supermercado, llevaba su cabello suelto,un vestido largo y zapatos blancos y sus maravillosas gafas opticas para poder ver mejor, El motivo ?, simplemente estaba de muy buen humor, al llegar al supermercado, vio como muchas chicos la observaban, ella solamente los ignoro, estaba de muy buen humor para fingir ser perfecta y sonreirles, Rina se dirigio directo a las carnes y despues de comprar la carne preferida de shanks, compro algunas verdudas y viveres, que hacian falta en casa, despues de dirigirse a la caja y pagar, Rina salio del supermercado con una gran cantidad de bolsas, a ella no le importaba, tenia la fuerza suficiente en llevar esas pesadas bolsas, al caminar a la salida del estacionamiento del supermercado, Rina siente una fuerte presion y por la falta de equilibrio de las bolsas la hacen caer, Rina se habia golpeado fuerte la espalda al estar una bara de hierro al caer, esa caida habia arruinado su perfecto dia y su perfecta semana, con odio levanto la mirada y vio a joven en el suelo por el impacto de la caida.

_**-Rina : Podrias mirar antes de caminar por favor ¡ idiota**_

_**-**_Rina se levanto del suelo y empeso a recoger sus cosas sin ver al muchacho en frente de ella, cuando de repente alguien la toma del braso.

-_**Muchacho: Quien te crees que eres para tratarme asi, simplemente tropeze contigo lamentablemente¡**_

-Rina se quedo viendo al muchacho sorprendida, Era un muchacho de mas o menos su edad, era mucho mas alto que ella, tenia la piel de un color blanco, su cabello era corto y de color rubio, y sus ojos que mostraban enojo frente a Rina y eran de color negro, y estaba vestido con unas botas negras, pantalon y chaqueta azul y debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una polera negra y para terminar un pañuelo blanco en el cuello, Rina al ver la cara de joven a la suya se sonrojo y tambien al notar lo atractivo que era el muchacho, pero despues Rina cayo a la realidad, sus ojos mostraban enojo que ni siquiera Portgas la habia hecho enfurecer asi, nadie trataba asi a Rina ni siquiera su padre.

-_**Rina: Primero que nada sueltame cabernicola, como te atreves a tratar asi a una mujer, te sientes mas hombre tomandome del braso y gritandome¡, si no sueltas ahora, te dejare sin herencia de la manera mas cruel que te puedas imaginas ¡**_

-El muchacho estaba soprendido y enojado a la ves, nunca penso una respuesta asi, de parte de la chica, penso que por su atrevemiento la chica se pondria a llorar, hasta hacerlo disculparse, pero fue diferente, esta chica era fuerte y decidida por lo que podia notar y se venia que tendria un carácter muy fuerte, pero tambien pudo notar el rostro de la joven, blanca como la nieve, ojos color perla, un poco mas baja que el y cabello rojo que estaba dispersado por su bello rostro, no podia creer que existiera una belleza asi y aun mas con ese carácter que en verdad la hacia muy atractiva, al terminar de comtenplar a la chica, se alejo de ella soltando su brazo, Rina vio como el muchacho suavisaba su rostro, le miro con intriga, esperando que el muchacho volviera a insultarla pero lo que dijo no lo esperaba.

_**-Muchacho: LO SIENTO MUCHO¡**_

_**-**_Rina miro perpleja al muchacho, no entendia por que se disculpaba, si hace segundos atrás estaba bravo con ella.

_**-Muchacho : como tu dices no debo tratar asi, creo que actue donde tengo hambre jajajajaja lo siento mucho en verdad, no soy asi y menos con una dama pero lo admito me sacaste de mis casillas con tu actitud jajajaja**_

-(_Rina: AHHHH tenia hambre, por eso me trato asi ?¡, en verdad es un idiota y de cierta manera me recuerda a dos estupidos que andan por mi vida), _el muchacho observaba a Rina esperando un respuesta, dado que ella lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

_-(Muchacho : por sigue mirandome con esa cara no es para nada agradable, ya me disculpa como caballero que soy, pero no pienso arrodillarme para suplicar su perdon, es muy bonita pero una mujer asi siempre trae problemas lo mejor sera irme)_ el muchacho dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando de repente lo toman del brazo.

_**-Rina: yo tambien lo siento en verdad, creo que siempre soy asi de impulsiva y tu hiciste lo que todo caballero haria en disculparse**_

-Rina le dio al muchacho una sonrisa, cosa que el muchacho al verla su rostro se torno a un color tan rojo como el cabello de Rina, simplemente esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo en verdad alguien que el queria conocer, aunque el crea que es una chica prepotente y mal educada.

_**-Muchacho : acepto tus disculpas,y como tus dices, como todo caballero haria mi nombre es **__**Newgate Sabo**_

_**-Rina: **__**Newgate -san**__** mi nombre es Akanami Rina, digamos que es un gusto conocerlo Sr. caballero**_

_**Sabo: ajajajjaaja Sabes no me gusta como tu voz dice Newgate-san, asi que tu puedes decirme Sabo- kun de acuerdo**_

-Rina miro a Sabo con duda, por que le daba tanta confianza si se acaban de conocer

-_**-Sabo: debes pensar por que tanta confiansa cierto? **_

_**-**_Rina se sonrojo tan obvio habia sido, que Sabo se habia dado cuenta

-_**Sabo: creo que eres una persona de confiansa, creo que no eres como todas las mujeres, tienes determinacion y eso me agrada mucho Señorita prepotente**_

-Rina solamente rio, nunca antes le habian puesto un apodo, el unico que habia sido era su madre al decirle Ri-chan, por eso ese apodo era tan importante para ella.

-_**Rina: Rina-chan te parece bien, Sr caballero , perdon Sabo-kun, pero para mi eres Sr caballero igual **_

**-**Rina miro a Sabo con una sonrisa, no consideraba aun a Sabo como su amigo, si nisiquiera lo conocia pero algo le decia que serian muy cercanos.

-_**Sabo : muy Rina-chan, pero creo que como tu y yo nos conocimos en un choque y mas aun despues nos pusimos a discutir creo es conveniente que nos llamemos enemigos, por el momento no cree Señorita desagradable, ademas nos acabamos de conocer hoy.**_

_**-**_Rina sonrio de manera satisfactoria, ella habia pensado lo mismo, ese chico no era su amigo, la hacia poner los nervios en puntas y la hacia pensar en que aveces se equivocaba, y lo que mas le enfaba de Sabo a Rina, era que sintio que no tenia que ser perfecta con el .

-_**Rina: de acuerdo, Sr caballero, desde hoy somos enemigos, pero que conste ahora, has arruinado mi perfecta semana**_

_**-Sabo: jajajajja por algo somos enemigos no crees **_

_**-Rina: puede ser, bueno creo que es hora de irme, mi padre debe estar esperando la cena**_

-Mientras que Rina tomaba las bolsas de compras para irse, Sabo no queria aun despedirse de Rina, queria estar un momento mas fastidiando a la pobre Rina con sus bromas, por primera vez frente a una chica, fue sincero y no fue el don Juan que siempre es.

-_**Sabo: Rina-chan las bolsas estan muy pesadas?**_

_**-Rina: estas enfermo?¡, yo puedo con lo que sea**_

_**-Sabo: se nota por algo pierdes el equilibrio**_

_**-Rina: ahhh ?¡**_

-Rina miro para ver como estaba caminado, noto que no podia caminar en linea recta, debido a que las bolsas del supermercado le pesaban, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que la culpable del choque habia sido su culpa.

-_**Rina: punto para el Sr caballero, creo que tienes razon, pero en fin mi casa no esta tan lejos**_

-De la nada a Rina le arrebataron las bolsas del supermercado, Sabo las tenia en ambas manos dispuesto a caminar, dio vuelta su cabeza a direccion a Rina y le dedico una sonrisa divertida

_**-Sabo : vamos Señorita desagradable, Dime tu direccion para ayudarte a llevar esto a casa**_

-Rina se sonrojo por lo que Sabo le habia dicho, no esperaba que el chico la ayudara, pero dado que era una ocasión especial, le devolvio la sonrisa a Sabo y se acerco a el tomandole el brazo (N/A: no estaban tomados de la mano, Rina le tomo el codo), ambos se sonrojaron por la accion de Rina, pero a ninguno le molestaba, posiblemente de hoy no se volverian a ver, Rina le iba indicando el camino a Sabo a su casa, al llegar a la puerta, Sabo miro el nombre de la residencia

-_(Sabo: residencia Akanami ?, donde he escuchado eso, mmm, creo que es mi imaginacion)_

-Sabo se percato que Rina estaba abriendo la puerta, para poder entrar, asi que se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando siente que Rina le toma la mano

-_**Rina:Sr caballero gracias por ayudarme a traer las cosas, mi deber como dama es agradecerle apropiadamente**_

_**-Sabo: ajajjaja pero tu no eres una dama jaja, eres la Señorita desagradable no lo olvides**_

_**-Rina: una que trata de ser educada y tu no lo permites**_

_**-**_Rina miraba a Sabo con un puchero, a lo que el joven al ver la escena solamente pudo reir _-(Sabo: en verdad es hermosa)_

_-__**Sabo: bueno creo que hora de irme, me encantaria volver a verte Rina-chan**_

_**-Rina: yo tambien Sabo-kun**_

-Sabo al darse la vuelta para irse, Rina se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, al verla toda sonrojada le sonrie de manera tierna y calida, al lo que Sabo solo le responde con un sonrojo.

-_**Rina: bueno es fue mi muestra de agradecimiento, espero que nos volvamos a ver, ademas ya sabes mi direccion, asi que bye**_

-Rina se apura y entra a su casa y cierra la puerta, dejando a un sonrojado Sabo tocandose la mejilla.

-(_Sabo: Diablos, creo que me gustas Señorita desagradable)_ sonriendo, Sabo toma camino hacia su casa, aunque no le contaria a nadie lo de Rina, ese seria su secreto.

-Detras la puerta estaba Rina, tomando las bolsas y llamando a su padre

_**-Rina : PELIRROJO ¡ puedes ayudarme por favor las bolsas pesan muchisimo**_

_**-**_ y frente a Rina, entra un adormilado Shanks

_**-Shanks: Aveces eres realmente molesta Ri-chan**_

_**-Rina: En realidad la mejor palabra pelirrojo es desagradable **_

_**-Shanks: ahhh ?¡**_

-Shanks miro confundio a su hija que entraba a la cocina con una gran sonrisa, era verdad Rina estuvo toda la semana de buen humor, y dado por eso no lo habia regañado por ausentarse varios dias de esta semana para poder ir al bar.

-_(Shanks: desagradable ?)._

_-_Mientras tanto un joven rubio regresaba a casa, estaba muy feliz el dia hoy, por fin habia conocida alguien con el que podia ser igual que con sus hermanos y ademas era una mujer hermosa, pero un fuerte grito interrunpio sus pensamientos.

_**-Luffy: Sabo trajiste la carne del supermercado¡**_

_**-Ace: Sabo te hemos estado esperando dos horas ¡, tu te ofreciste y tenemos mucha hambre**_

_**-**_Sabo se puso blanco, sabia como se ponian sus hermanos cuando tenian hambre, en esos momentos odio a Rina por distraerlo, asi que simplemente les sonrio a sus hermanos de forma ingenua

-_**Sabo: creo que la olvide, me perdonan?**_

_**-Ace y Luffy: QUE , QUE ¡**_

_**-Sabo: me distraje una persona desagradable en el camino lo siento**_

_**-Ace y Luffy :...**_

_**-Ace: Luffy ¡ tomale los brasos que no escape¡**_

_**-Luffy: De acuerdo, Ace**_

_**-Sabo: pero que hacen idiotas¡**_

_**-Ace: pagaras por haberte distraido Sabo**_

_**-Sabo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO¡**_

bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy me tomo mucho mas de lo que esperaba lo siento muchisimo, tuve el netbook malo, y no podia escribir nada pero nada de nada, bueno espero que le gusten este capitulo Reviews plissss¡ los quiero byeee


	6. El beso en la Mejilla

_L__**as cosas de el y ella**_

_**5.- El beso en la mejilla **_

-Al otro dia Rina iba saliendo de su casa con una gran sonrisa, habia tenido una gran semana, los 7 dias habian sido muy agradables para Rina, sobretodo el dia domingo, que al recordar aquel joven llamado Sabo, cuyo nombre no la dejo dormir en toda la noche por recordar una y otra ves,mientras iba caminando por la calle, pensaba en su encuentro con el joven, y no le habia sido para nada grato pero habia algo en ese joven que llamaba su atencion de sobremanera y algo que tambien la mantenia pensativa como podia existir alguien tan guapo. Al percatarse de sus pensamientos Rina sacude su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, sentia su cara arder y tomo su espejo de su mochila y al verse se sorprende, ella estaba sonrojada cosa que ninguno chico habia logrado.-_(Rina:Diablos¡, si cualquiera me viera pensaria que soy una tipica chica enamorada de un joven que acaba de conocer, de un apuesto y muy caballeroso joven que acabo de conocer, AHHHHH ¡ que pasa yo no soy asi ¡, SOY AKANAMI RINA¡, hija de la gran amaya miyazaki no puedo estar pensando estas cosas tan infantiles cierto?, no me puede gustar cierto? ahhh que hare ¡, tranquila Rina concentrate puede de que te guste muchisimo el Sr caballero pero no sabes donde vive cierto ? Y como sabras si lo volveras a ver ?, ASI QUE NO TENGO POR QUE PREOCUPARME jajajajajajajaj¡, Kami-sama estos dias ha sido muy bueno conmigo que puede salir mal cierto?)._Rina al terminar su pelea mental consigo misma, vio que muchas personas la miraban y murmuraban.

_**-Señoras: que chiquilla mas rara, cierto ? Empezo a agarrarse la cabeza y a dar vueltas, no sera enferma mental?.**_

-Rina al escuchar los murmullos se sonrojo a mas no poder y se fue corriendo a la escuela, esperaba no volver a pasar eso nunca mas, solo daba gracias a que en esa calle nadie sabia quien era ella, siguio corriendo sonrojada todo el camino a su escuela, al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se dirige de inmediato a su salon de clases. Iba caminando por los pasillos tatarareando una cancion romantica hasta que siente unos fuertes gritos cerca de su salon, recordo que hoy era el dia en que Portgas volveria a clases, asi que sus compañeros debieron haber armado un gran alboroto cuando lo vieran llegar, hay entendio que su perfecta semana habia acabo, y si Rina estaba en lo correcto los gritos provenian de su salon, al entrar por la puerta ve un monton de personas alrededor del puesto de Portgas, Rina suspira y se dirige a su asiento cerca de la ventana, Simplemente esta no era una buena mañana, mientras esperaban al maestro sus compañeros seguian murmurando el por que Portgas se habia enfermado tan repente cosa que a Rina no le interesaba, asi que saco un libro de su mochila y su lapices para poder subrayar lo que mas le interesaba del libro, mientras leia placidamente el libro, cuando termino de leer el capitulo, espiro los brasos pero lamentablemente en ese momento su codo paso a llevar sus lapices provocando que se cayeran al suelo haciendo un ruido en el salon.

-Todos sus compañeros voltearon hacia donde se encontraba Rina, en el piso, levantando los lapices de uno a uno sonrojada por la vergüenza, cuando de pronto alguien se le acerca y la ayuda a levantar los lapices del suelo.

_**-Rina: Portgas-kun no es necesario que me ayudes**_

_**-Ace: no te preocupes Akanami-san no es problema**_

_**-Rina: pero te levantaste de pronto para ayudarme y dejas a los demas esperando en tu asiento a preguntarte como estas **_

-la cara de Rina seguia roja pero no de vergüenza, era de ira, habia pasado una vergüenza frente a sus compañeros y su nemesis se ofrece a ayudarla para Rina no era peor humillacion, asi que dio ganado ese Round por Portgas y agacho la cabeza con ganas de llorar con la impotencia que sentia en ese momento, odio a Portgas lo odiaba. -_(Rina: maldito que pasa le gusta humillarme cierto?, no le basta con dejarme en segundo lugar, se levanta a ayudarme para decirme que el es mejor que yo, no dejare que me derumbe, no te dejares Portgas por el nombre de mi madre te dare tu merecido solo espera)._

_**-Ace: no te preocupes Akanami-san, ya les habia contado el por que habia faltado esta semana, asi que no te preocupes yo feliz de ayudarte a levantar los lapices**_

_**-Rina: bueno en ese caso Gracias Portgas-kun, espero que te hayas mejorado de la gripe **_

_**-Ace: Gripe? De que hablas Akanami-san?**_

_**-Rina: me dijeron que te habia dado gripe y por eso habias faltando, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti.**_

-Ace al escuchar a Rina, su cara de torno de inmediato rojiza, cuando terminaron de levantar los lapices de Rina y los dejaron en su lugar, Ace miro a Rina fijamente.

_**-Ace: Akanami-san...?**_

_**-Rina: Dime Portgas-kun?**_

_**-Ace: todos estaban preocupados por mi ?**_

_**-Rina: Si todos yo tambien lo estaba muchisimo, alguien con tu vitalidad enfermarse, no debio haber sido agradable o me equivoco?**_

_**-**_Ace al escuchar a Rina una gran felicidad invadio su corazon, nunca penso que mentir para ayudar a Sabo ver los papeles de su intercambio le traeria tan grata bienvenida, despues de haberse ausentado una semana.

_**-Ace: para nada, pero lo que menos me gusta de faltar a clases, es que no puedo ver a la inteligente de Akanami-san**_

-Ace al decirle eso a Rina se sonrojo inmediatamente, siempre fue directo para decir las cosas cuando las sentia, fue asi desde niño, pero con Rina era Diferente desde que se enamoro de ella, se vio a un Ace timido con miedo a decirle lo que sentia, Tenia que hacer algo, empesaba cada mas a desesperarse con Rina, esta era la primera vez que Ace era tan directo con Rina, solo la miro nervioso, esperando alguna respuesta de ella y la que recibio fue mas de lo que esperaba.

_**-Rina: a mi tampoco me gusta que faltes a la escuela, asi no podre ver tu gran sonrisa Portgas-kun**_

-Rina despues de decirle eso a Ace, lo miro con una gran sonrisa,El corazon de Ace latia a mil por hora por la respuesta de Rina, se sintio feliz y le respondio con una gran sonrisa.

-Al llegar el profesor Buggy retrasado al salon, ordena que todos los estudiantes se fueran a sus asientos, Ace miro en ese momento con ira a buggy, se despidio de Rina y se fue a sentar a su asiento,Rina suspiro dando gracias que por fin habia llegado Buggy, la situacion con Portgas la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda.

-Despues de la clases de matematicas los estudiantes salieron al patio, Rina iba caminando por los pasillos a direccion a comprarse algo para beber, despues de comprarse un jugo, iba volviendo a su salon, pero cuando pasa al lado de un salon del 3-F(N/A: Ace y Rina van a salon 3-A), ve que hay mucho ruido y se asoma de curiosa por la ventana de ese salon y cuando ve el por que del alboroto se sorprende que incluso llega a tropezar con un baldes de metal, haciendo un gran alboroto.

-_**Rina: AHHHH eso me dolio muchisimo, mi pobre trasero tantas caidas que has aguantado estos dias, debes estar morado**_

-Mientras Rina quejaba del dolor en su trasero, un joven se le acerca a preguntarle como estaba y al levantar el rostro su cara se torno roja y sorprendida.

_**-Rina: Saaaboo-kun?**_

_**-Sabo: Rina-chan eres tu ?**_

- la cara de Rina se torno inmediatamente rojiza, no sabia que sabo estudiaba en esa escuela, ya que nunca lo habia visto, el fue que provoco su caido al asomarse por la ventana de ese salon, vio a Sabo reodeado de mujeres coqueteandole y el solo sonriendo, Rina al recordar eso se levanto y empezo a irse enojada, a lo que Sabo la miro con duda y decidio seguirla, nunca penso que volveria a verla, no perderia su oportunidad y ahora mas sabiendo que eran del mismo instituto.

_**-Sabo: RINAAAAA-CHANNN ¡ espera por que te vas ?¡**_

-Mientras sabo seguia a Rina, Ella caminaba aun mas rapido sin mirarle, el enfurencia ver al joven que no la dejo de dormir y que por primera vez la hacia sonrojar con otras mujeres coqueteando tan tranquilamente, asi que siguio caminando, cuando se dio cuenta que Sabo estaba por acercarsele, sin pensarlo dos veces Rina empezo a correr, Estaba muy enojada y avergonzada para mirarlo a la cara.

_-(Sabo: que le pasa? Por que corres que esto es una persecusion ?)_

_-_Sabo le seguia el paso rapido a Rina, ella estaba muy concentrada de escapar de Sabo , que hubo un momento en que cerro los ojos, pero no se percato que Sabo ya le habia alcansado el paso, y al ver que Rina estaba corriendo con los ojos cerrados, sonrio mentalmente, vio la puerta del conserje de la escuela, toma a Rina del braso y la mete al cuarto con el adelantro.

-Rina estaba corriendo lo mas que podia para escapar de Sabo, pero de un momento a otro la meten a un cuarto, al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que era el cuarto del conserje y al ver con quien estaba, un gran sonrojo se apodero de su rostro sin saber que hacer.

_**-Sabo:quiero saber por que cuando me viste huiste?**_

_**-Rina: yo no hui, simplemente me fui despues de caerme, no sabias que venias a esta escuela Sr caballero**_

_**-Sabo: en mi defensa tu tampoco, pero dejar en claro las cosas soy nuevo, ingrese hoy.**_

-Rina al escuchar a Sabo se sorprendio y se maldijo mentalmente -_(Rina: de todas las escuelas tenia que ser mia¡ Kami-sama pensaba que me AMABAS ¡)_ Sabo venia que Rina estaba atrapada en su mundo, el se habia puesto feliz de volver a ver a Rina, que cuando la vio tirada en el piso, sintio una gran alegria al ver que ella tambien iba en esa escuela.

_**-Sabo : no me diras nada Señorita desagradable**_

-Rina al escuchar a Sabo, volvio a la realidad, lo miro a la cara sonrojada, no sabia que hacer, como actuar ni que decir, solo queria verlo, estaba feliz de volver a verlo.

_**-Rina: estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver Sabo-kun**_

-Rina miro a Sabo con una sonrisa sonrojada, asiendo que el otro joven tambien se sonrojara.

-_**Sabo: entonces por que huiste?**_

_**-Rina : ehhh?**_

_**-Sabo: no te hagas la desentendida,huiste en cuanto me viste**_

_**-Rina: Yo no hui solo estaba tomando impulso para volar **_

-Sabo miro a Rina, con una mirada confundida, mientras Rina se movia por todo el cuarto, moviendo sus brasos como si fuera a volar.

_**-Rina: lo ves no huia practicaba mi huelo**_

-Sabo suspiro, tuvo la intuicion de que Rina no le iba a decir el por que de su huida.

_**-Sabo: entonces ahora eres pajaro?**_

_**-Rina: emm si, es necesario para no interrumpir tu agradable platica con tus compañeras de salon, mientras coqueteaban contigo, si tengo que ver eso prefiero ser un pajaro, cualquier otro animal serviria**_

-Rina al decir se tapo la boca instantaneamente, se sonrojo muchisimo, no sabia por que habia dicho eso, sus emociones le jugaron en contra.

-Por parte de Sabo tambien se sonrojo muchisimo por las palabras de Rina, no pensaba que se pondria celosa, si solo ayer se habian conocido, pero admitio si el hubiera visto a Rina en un situacion parecida tambien se hubiera puesto celoso

-Ambos jovenes desviaban la miraban, no se atrevian a mirarse a la cara, pero el unico que tuvo el valor de hablar fue Sabo.

-_**Sabo: estas celosa?**_

-Rina al escuchar eso, vio a Sabo con el seño fruncido

-_**Rina: JA¡ para nada no tengo por que ponerme celosa, tu y yo no somos nada mas que enemigos que nos conocimos ayer cierto, no tengo nada por que estar celosa**_

-Rina al decir eso agacha su cabeza y siente que Sabo se le acerca, estaba muy avergonzanda, Sabo lograba sacarla de sus casillas, pero de cierta forma aunque lo conocia desde ayer, le agradabla su presencia.

-Sabo al mirar a Rina con la cabeza agachada y sonrojada, de un impulso la toma del braso y la arincona a la pared y apega su cuerpo al de ella, Rina levanta su mirada sonrojado mirando los intensos ojos negros de Sabo.

_**-Sabo: es verdad no tienes por que estar celosa, pero si yo hubiera visto algo parecido me hubiera enfurecido mucho por que me sacas de mis casillas Señorita Desagradable, y todos me conocen como una persona muy paciente , pero veo que contigo no resulta para nada, ayer nos conocimos, es por eso que yo quiero conocerte mas, aunque no quieras me acercare a ti **_

-El sonrojo de Rina aunmenta mas cuando siente los labios de Sabo en su mejilla, cuando termino de besar su mejilla, se fue alejando lentamente de Rina, ella estaba muy sonrojada y por lo que vio a Sabo tambien lo estaba, Sabo se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, antes de irse mira a Rina con una gran sonrisa, que de cierta manera le recuerda a las que dio Portgas esta mañana

-_**Sabo: nos vemos Rina-chan**_

_**-**_Al irse Sabo del cuarto Rina se llevo la mano hacia la mejilla, no podia creer lo que acaba de pasar, pero de cierta forma la alegraba, penso un momento y se dio cuenta que si queria tener a Sabo como su amigo y se llama a ser algo mas cosa que no le molestaria a Rina, tendria que decirle su secreto, que actuaba para verse perfecta, era eso o tener la opcion de perder a Sabo, cosa que no estaba dispuesta, por que puede que haya conocido a Sabo ayer, pero habia algo en el que a Rina le encantaba.

-Sonrojada hasta no poder mas, Rina salio del cuarto del conserje dispuesta a irse a su salon, de cierta forma estaba contenta, al llegar a su salon tomo su asiente y empezo a leer, despues que la clase transcurriera tranquila, todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a irse a sus casas, cuando ya se habian ido todos del salon, Rina tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a la puerta para irse, cuando de pronto alguien abre la puerta.

_**-Ace: Akanami-san que haces todavia aquí hace ya mas de una hora que termino la clase**_

_**-Rina: lo se Portgas-kun, eso lo que me quede mirando el atardecer y creo que se me paso la hora, creo que ahora me voy con permiso**_

-Rina abrio la puerta para irse, cuando de pronto Ace la toma del braso acercandola, su boca a su odio

_**-Ace: solo queria decirte que me gustas**_

_**-Rina : AH?¡**_

Yay Ace se le ha declarado a Rina D: ¡ justo cuando Rina se habia dado un poco la idea que posiblemente le gustara Sabo, Creo que Ace se canso de su comportamiento de niño timido con Rina, y a la ves que cada ves que la ve tiene que reprimir sus impulsos de irla a besar D:.

-Por fin estuve inspiraba en hacer este capitulo espero Reviews Plisss¡

-Dan-fanfic: me encanta que me comentes :D espero que siempre me comentes me haces muy feliz que leas las historia :3 y que me digas tu opinion de este capitulo y por lo que ves parece que a Rina le gusto ese choque con Sabo saludos¡ y cariños para ti

bueno si se leen el Fic manifiestense con Reviews por faaaa¡ siiiii ya nos vemos byeee


	7. Esto es una Broma?¡¡

Hola lectoras de este fanfic, primero que nada lamento por no haber actualizado, les explicare:

1.- Tenia un poco malo el office del netbook

2.- Estoy trabajando así que apenas tengo tiempo :(

Pero no se preocupen :D, retomare el Fic, los Reviews los responderé cuando termine el capitulo

bueno no esperemos mas y empecemos el episodio de hoy

-Lol: Dialogo normal

-_**lol: Dialogo**_

**-**_lol: pensamientos_

**Las cosas de el y ella**

**6.-Esto es una Broma?**

**-_Ace: solo __quería__ decirte que me gustas _**

_**-Rina: Ah?¡**_

-Rina empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás, su rostro estaba pálido y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, después de calmarse un poco mas y regular su respiración miro directamente a los ojos a Ace.

-_**Rina : que has dicho ? Portgas **_

_**-**_Ace miraba avergonzado a Rina, en verdad no pensó que lo tendría que volver a decir, asi que se acerco a Rina lentamente y la acorralo en la pared y acerco su rostro al de Rina, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de este.

_**-Ace: He dicho me que gustas y de hace mucho tiempo**_

_**-**_Rina despues de escucharlo de nuevo, por fin entendió lo que Ace le quería decir, su estomago dio mil vueltas, levanto su rostro y vio la cercania que tenia con el de Ace.

- y llego a una conclusión, estaba furiosa, Ace se burlaba de ella, quería humillarla, no le basta con humillarla en la escuela cierto ?, no tenia que humillarla de todas las formas posibles y entonces...

-**(GOLPE¡)**

**-**La escuela estaba desierta nadie se enteraría, Ace estaba tirado en el suelo, su nariz sangraba mucho, Rina lo miraba con expresión seria, decir que estaba furiosa era poco

-**_Rina: NO TE CANSAS DE BURLARTE DE MI CIERTO?¡_**

_**-Ace: ehhh?**_

**_-_**Ace no pensaba esa reacción de Rina, en verdad por un momento pensó, que Rina le correspondería a sus sentimientos, y también sabia que Rina podría rechazarlo, pero nunca pensó que Rina le gritaría y le diera un golpe en la nariz.

-**_Ace: Akanami- san nunca me he burlado de ti en serio, siempre te he observado y en verdad me he enamorado de ti desde primer año _**

**_-_**Rina no podía seguir hay, dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a su casa, tomo el camino mas largo, aun no quería llegar a casa, estaba demasiado furiosa para verle la cara a su padre y que le pregunte el por que de su rostro, no se quería engañar sabia que su padre no estaba en casa, solo no quería estar sola.

-Paso por el parque que vieron la otra ves ella y luffy, se directo hacia los columpio y se sentó en uno, en verdad estaba furiosa por lo que Ace le habia dicho.

-_Rina: ( como se atreve ¡, se burlo de mi por completo ese idiota lo voy a matar, __quería__ que fuera su novia, ya que sabe que no __podrá__ vencerme, __quería__ que todos me vieran como la mascota de Portgas D Ace cierto ?, NO ¡ yo soy una mujer fuerte, mama siempre me enseño que yo me defendiera, __y lo haré)_

_-_Los ojos de Rina se espesaron a humedecer, podía sentir como esas gotas saladas recorrían su pálido rostro, odiaba a ese idiota, hundió su rostro entre sus piernas, y empezó a sollozar.

_**-Rina : Mama ven por mi, no quiero irme sola a Casa, el … se burla de mi..., lo siento mama... soy débil , así que por favor vuelve y llévame a casa mama te extraño muchísimo... Mama … Amaya-chan...**_

-Despues de haber dicho Rina levanta su rostro, Seca sus lagrimas con su manga del chaleco del instituto, como una niña pequeña, con los ojos hinchados le levanta del columpio y con paso lento se dirige a su casa, comeria lo que quedo ayer de Cena, no tenia ganas de cocinar, posiblemente su padre vuelva mañana.

- A paso lento volvio a casa, estaba toda oscura y helada, como siempre

_**-Rina : ya llege a casa Pelirrojo … Amaya-chan **_

_**-**_Como ella suponía su padre aun no había vuelvo a casa, tomo una ducha, se puso el pillama y se fue a la cama, hoy no iba a estudiar, solo quería dormir, tenia que pensar en como miraría mañana a Ace, dado el golpe que ella le dio despues de su declaracion, pero eso lo veria mañana al despertar ahora iba a dormir.

-Habían pasado dos horas desde que se había ido a la cama, y aun no podía dormir, estaba furiosa y con dolor de cabeza después de haber llorado tanto en el parque, era normal que quisiera dormir, cierto?

-Rina suspiro y se levanto de la cama, no hacia eso desde que su madre murio, y dado que su padre no estaba, fue a la habitación de su padre, aun estaba la gran cama matrimonial que dormían ambos, Rina abrió la cama y se metió entre las sabanas , sintió el aroma de su madre entre ella, suponia que su padre, aun ponia el perfume de esta en las sabanas para poder dormir.

- se acurruco entre las sabanas y cerro los ojos, por fin pudo dormir. A las pocas horas despues, un pelirrojo entra a su hogar, va a la cocina para ver que hay de comer, solo encuentra las sobras del almuerzo, despues de calentar la comida y comerla en frente de la television, el hombre se dirige a su habitacion a dormir, al entrar ve un bulto en su cama, con desconfiansa se asoma, y muestra una expresion de sorpresa, que hacia su hija durmiendo en su cama?, desde que su esposa murio, ella habia dejado de hacer eso, penso que a lo mejor algo le pudo haber pasado a su hija para hacer algo asi.

-Shanks suspiro con pezades, se puso ropa para dormir, y entro a la cama se dio la vuelta y se durmio, mañana le preguntaria a su hija lo que sucedia

-Rina abrio los ojos lentamente, los rayos del sol la golpeaban directamente a los ojos, se levanto de la cama, mientras se dirigia al baño paso por la cocina y vio a su padre en ella prepando comida.

_**-Rina: pelirrojo?**_

_**-Shanks: Ahhhh Ri-chan como dormiste?**_

_**-Rina: ehhh ? Bien si bien **_

_**-Shanks: por lo que veo ya que dormiste en mi cama **_

_**-Rina : pense que llegarias hoy por eso y que haces aquí tan temprano, pelirrojo, siempre vuelves tarde **_

_**-Shanks: gracias a mi tambien me agrada de tu compañía hija, pero si te lo preguntas llege anoche y te vi dormida en mi cama, supuse que algo te habia pasado, asi que no te desperte y apage la alarma para que no despertaras temprano.**_

_**-Rina: AHH?¡ mi alarma **_

_**-Shanks : si no vas visto la hora Ri-chan **_

_**-**_Rina se fue corriendo hasta su habitacion tomo su celular, y vio la hora eran las 10:00 de la mañana y sus clases empezaban a las 8, tanto habia dormido, la cama de sus padres en verdad era como un somnífero para ella, desde que su madre murio cambio su metabolismo para despertar a las 6am de la mañana, Rina se toco su cabeza, ya no le dolia y en el nudo de su estomago, y esa soledad se habian esfumado, en verdad debia dormir mas seguido en la cama de su padre.

_**-Shanks: bueno Ri-chan desayunemos **_

_**-Rina: ehhh**_

_**-Shanks : ya que te vas a la escuela y yo estoy durmiendo nunca desayunamos juntos, que tal si lo hacemos ahora.**_

_**-**_Rina le dedico a su padre una gran sonrisa y le asintio en verdad ella amaba a su padre, y daba gracias que el estuviera aun con ella

_**-Rina y Shanks: gracias por la comida **_

_**-**_Despues del desayuno con su padre , Rina se dispuso a limpiar su casa, se amaro el cabello y se puso un buso manchado, y sus gafas para ver mejor ahora estaba mas relajada, su padre se habia ido a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo, Rina tatareaba una cancion mientras limpiaba la casa, cree escuchar que llaman a la puerta, pensando que a su atolondrado padre se le olvidaron las llaves de la casa, asi que Rina abre la puerta sin ver y se le tira encima a la persona quien tocaba la puerta.

-_**Rina: pelirrojo IDIOTA SE TE OLVIDARON DE NUEVO LAS LLAVES DE NUEVO ? Jajaja**_

_**-**_al llegar al suelo, abre sus ojos violetas, para sonreirle a su padre, pero su rostro se empieza a tornar palido, y su pera empieza a temblar

-_**Rina: Po...oor...tgs?**_

_**-**_Ace la miraba a Rina con expresion de terror, dado el aspecto que tenia su Rina, la muchacha siempre arreglada, con ropa manchada y ojos, cabello desrreglado y amarrado, y lentes con mucho aunmento que le hacian ver sus ojos mas pequeños, en verdad estaba aterrado.

_**-Ace: emm... donde no te vi hoy en clases akanami – san quise ver como estabas..**_

_-**Rina : Esto tiene que ser una broma cierto ? **_

**-**y de un momento a otro Rina estaba en su desmayada, creo que era mucha presion .

Hola podre Rina se desmayo despue de ver a Ace xD, se ha descubierto su secreto de señorita perfecta xD, que dira Ace ajajajajaja

-Nerumi : Tranquila si se aun no le pego mucho a Esto de la escritura xD pero lo intento y practico para mejorar, para que la lectora sea placida :D, espero que sigas leyendo el fic

-Laugerid: me leo tu fic no me lo pierdo cada vez que actualizas casualidad o destino, quiero que luffy termine con boa, nami esta sufriendo xD, me alegro arto ver tu review espero que sigas leyendo el fic saludis

- NereaMugiwara: espero que sigas leyendo el Fic, me alegra el comentario si tienes ideas para el fic me las dices , espero tu comentario en este capitulo

-Danielle Chocolatt: como siempre me encanta ver tu comentario, y si sabo en mi Fic es muy sexy jojojo, es que siempre que leo fic sabo es un personaje muy secundario, en este fic querio hacerlo mas protagonista, y sii ahora un cuadrado amoroso de luffy, Ace, Sabo y Rina, ame esta disputa de hermanos, es que tenia que hacerla, despues se vera como luffy quiere ganarse el corazon de Rina, cuando sabe que el tiene competencia xD y Rina y Ace se conoceran cada ves mas cosa que puede hacer que Rina cambie su opinion hacia el cosa que lo favoreceria mucho, por que Rina cree que Ace es el mismisimo demonio xD


End file.
